The invention relates to a building system which includes a slide-like construction member movable on two guides. The invention furthermore relates to a construction member for this building system and to bearing blocks for use therein.
In practice it is often desirable, particularly when prototypes are concerned, to be able to build a structure quickly and in a flexible manner on site and, if such a structure does not satisfy or does not completely satisfy the requirements imposed on it, to be able to modify it at comparatively small expense. For meeting this demand, a number of building systems are commercially available. A building system of such a kind is described in Netherlands Patent Application No. 77 02 109. Using this system, almost any desired prototype of a machine can be manufactured at comparatively low cost. However, the building system described in this Netherlands Patent Application does not enable the manufacture of a structure where a slide-like construction member can move over two guides.